powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kissmanga/Mercenary 4
Info Appearance Fate has silver hair, red eyes and an indigo scar across his left eye. He usually wears a dark black hat, with a black and white check theme which is a white shirt with a red tie and a black suit. Personality He is a psycho with murderous intentions, and he also is a guy wanting revenge that never gets satisfied. Powers Effect Field Projection : Fate can emit a field wherever he wish that applies a specific effect to all inside the field. *Bubble Encapsulation *﻿Fate can make a field around himself or make one at a set location. *Fate is able to move the fields telekinetically. *Fate can condense a field into the size of a baseball, so it can be kept and thrown like a grenade extending the field on contact. *Fate can control the size/shape of the fields. *Aging Presence *Attraction Field *Aversion Field *Absorption Field Projection *Augmentation Field Projection *Curse Field Projection *Cutting Field Projection *Damaging Field *Death Field Projection *Destructive Field Projection *Draining Field Projection *Elemental Field Projection *Entrapment Field Projection *Environmental Field Projection *Flight Field Projection *Isolation Field Generation *Life Creation Field *Life Field Projection *Luck Field Creation *Magic Negation Field *Negative Zone Creation *Power Negation Field *Power Replication Field *Probability Zone Creation *Projective Omnilingualism *Resurrection Field Projection *Safety Field Projection *Sensory Field Generation *Sickness Aura *Sound Amplification Field *Time Dilation Field *Transformation Field Projection Desecrate Area: Fate can create an area protected by demonic power which destroys/damages/repels/corrupts anything that attempts to enters its range of influence. *Curse Inducement *Death Inducement *Demonic Force Manipulation *Insanity Inducement *Vice Inducement Hyper Intuition: Fate can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. He can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation. *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Enhanced Combat *Intuitive Replication *Ability Intuition - knowledge of abilities and how they work. Also allows user to immediately & perfectly assess others abilities. *Anatomical Intuition aka Bodily Intuition - knowledge of the name, appearance, location and function of every part in the body. This ability can be used to detect the physical limits and weaknesses of every body part/body system of any living creatures. (human, animal, plant, alien). *Chemical Intuition - ability to have innate knowledge of all types and forms of chemicals and chemistry. *Craft Improvisation - ability to improvise in any craft or skill. *Escape Intuition aka Situational/Danger Escape Intuition, Evasion Intuition or Situational/Danger Evasion Intuition - ability to intuit how to avoid danger, allow one to perceive what part of an area is least dangerous, and how to get there with the least harm. *Fighting Instinct - ability to intuitively/instinctively handle any combat situation by any means. *Intuitive Perception - analyze and instantly comprehend anything perceived. *Intuitive Precognition - sense and react to future events. *Limit Intuition - possess innate knowledge about the limits of anything. *Magic Intuition - possess intuitively/instantly understanding of magic knowing intuitively/instantly how to perform magic and spells. *Mathematical Intuition - understand math, logic, and deduction/inductive reasoning. Can easily do all calculations in head. *Mechanical Intuition - understanding of mechanics and electronic, user can observe random scattered "junk" and subconsciously/effortlessly create detailed schematics (in there head) then create an complex/effective creation or device using "junk". *Medical Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the healing properties of subjects in one's environment. Allows one to come up with treatments. *Musical Intuition - immediate understanding and use any and all instruments, and musical notes with the proficiency of a master. With this ability one only needs to touch an instrument before they instantly become proficient in it. Also gives the user perfect pitch hearing. *Physics Intuition - comprehend the branch of science concerned with the nature and properties of matter and energy. User can discern the subject matter which includes mechanics, heat, light and other radiation, sound, electricity, magnetism, and the structure of atoms. *Predator Instinct - possesses instincts innate to a predatory creature, one with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture. This includes what move a foe will make, where it is headed (if the user is in the foe’s proximity, or knows the foe fairly well), as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. *Pressure Point Intuition - pin point the pressure point in a person and act accordingly of what the pressure point does and suspends the person. *Prey Instinct - instincts innate to a prey creature. One with this ability can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of evasion. This includes how much of a threat a foe poses (what move he will make, where he is going, and if these things relate to bringing harm to the user), as well as how to hide without giving away one’s presence, and how to preserve energy when running. *Rhythm Intuition - knowledge/intuition of the rhythm and fluctuation of the soundwaves. *Scientific Prowess - have intuitive knowledge and skill in all forms and levels of science, technology, engineering,and programing. *Seduction Intuition - intuitive seductive and sexual skills, user is be able to seduce anyone, and always provide immense sexual pleasure to anyone including oneself. *Sickness Intuition - to innately and subconsciously know as well as interpret different kinds of diseases and what effects that they have on their recipient, including how best to utilize them for various purposes. *Social Intuition aka Common Touch - intuitively determine how to interact with subjects. One with this ability could tell exactly what to say to interact with certain people, or tell the rank of a person within a group. The user also gains a great voice, eloquence, and charisma. *Survival Intuition - Intuition know all survival skills for all types of environments and being able to work effortlessly in those environments. *Weapon Proficiency - immediate understanding and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Someone with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. Control Immunity : Fate is immune to any and all forms of control and subordination manipulation. *Immunity to all Mind Control Powers. Authority: Fate has the power to have and give authority to rule, enforce orders, enforce laws and make any decisions he will giving them total control over his dominion.(The field he created) *Chaos Manipulation - Control the chaos of what territories you hold authority over. *Domination - Dominate your territories. *Hierarchy Manipulation Control the hierarchy on one's authority. **Upgrading Subordination - Imbue power to beings under one's authority, with conditions. *Judgement Manipulation - Judge anyone at anytime. *Law Manipulation - Your will IS the law.. *Order Manipulation - Control the order of what territories you hold authority over. *Overwhelming Influence - Have an overwhelming influence over your territories. *Subordination Manipulation - Control the subordination of your territories. *Vocal Narration - Vocally orchestrate how and what direction your territories path follows. *War & Peace Manipulation - Bring peace or war within your territories. Fate Denial: Fate can deny the effects of destiny/fate, including his own recorded fate. *Death Negation **Death Prevention *Destiny Assignment *Life Transcendence *Living Anomaly *Omnislayer *Paradox Defiance *Personal Probability Manipulation *Unpredictability *Usurp Worth Abilities Kártakinesis: Fate can create, shape and manipulate cards of all kinds, including playing cards, tarot cards, trading cards/Trading Card Game (TCG) cards, etc., shaping and combining them as needed and moving them with telekinesis. *Card Attacks *Card Constructs *Card Detection *Card Generation **Object Creation Touch *Card Imprisonment *Card Negation *Card Power *Improbable Weapon Proficiency - by using cards as a weapon. *Manipulate the properties of cards. **Repair cards. *Move/lift cards. **Card Flight **Matter Surfing by riding cards. *Projectile Enhancement with throwing cards. *Summoning items or monsters and casting spells from the cards. *Artistic Creation: Design and create new cards. *Card Absorption: Absorb cards. *Card Aura: Surround oneself with cards. *Card Combat: Use cards in physical combat. *Card Empowerment: Gain strength from cards. *Card Mimicry: Transform into cards. *Card Teleportation: Teleport using cards. *Card Transmutation: Transform matter into cards. *Cartomancy/Tarot Reading: See into the past, present and future using cards. *Card Magic *Tarot Manipulation Twisting: Fate can cause anything to twist. Glitching: Fate can glitch in the real world, which allows him to perform short-lived faults common in video games and operative systems that affect technology. *Absolute Access: By glitching oneself through walls and objects. *Intangibility *Logic Defiance *Malleable Anatomy: By glitching one's own image. *Teleportation Rule Breaking: Fate can achieve anything just by simply cheating, Fate is not subject to any form of rules, laws, concepts, limitations, boundaries, higher powers, or logic. *Boundary Manipulation *Fate Denial *Law Manipulation - By cheating the law *Logic Manipulation - By cheating logic *Omnilock *Physical Law Immunity *Reality Warping *Resurrection/Immortality - By cheating death *Shortcut Access *Supernatural Survivability *Reality Hacking Equipment ? Weakness Unknown Category:Blog posts